slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarlet
Skarlet is a character featured in the fighting game franchise Mortal Kombat by Netherrealm Studios, formerly known as Midway. Character Overview Skarlet first started out as a rumored secret character though to have appeared in Mortal Kombat II. She was described as a red-palette swap of the female ninja, Kitana, similar to Ermac, but other information beyond that was non-existent. She was later confirmed to be a playable character in the reboot of Mortal Kombat, available as a DLC character, given a proper design and backstory. According to one of the developers, Shaun Himmerick, the team stated that they had planned on making previous rumor-based characters in a playable form for the first time with Skarlet being the first, although previous characters such as Ermac and Blaze had long gained a playable form. Ed Boon stated in an E3 interview that Skarlet's main theme is blood and that "the player will be seeing a lot of red during gameplay". He later states her to be completely composed of blood, officially confirming her status as a slime being. Appearance Skarlet appears as a female adult with long black and red hair tied in a pony tail and red eyeshadow. As with all ninjas, she wears a somewhat simple, though skimpy outfit with a red coloration. She wears a long mask that covers her face all the way down to her chest, black shoulder pads, a short loincloth and long red and black boots. Attached to her thighs are an assortment of kunais and on her back are a pair of ninjato. Personality Not much is known about Skarlet's behavior, although it can inferred that through her battle style, she appears to share a similar sadistic streak with Mileena, another female ninja as she appears to have a thirst for blood and takes every single opportunity possible to drink her opponent's spill, especially during the heat of battle. Special Abilities Being composed of the blood spilled from fallen warriors, Skarlet is a naturally formidable and ferocious opponent in battle. Much like the fellow creation, Mileena, Skarlet utilizes swift and deadly attacks, employing the uses of her knife-based weapons, wielding two ninjato and utilizing swift strikes to knock her opponents in the air and quickly throwing kunais stained with her blood. However, her special abilities lie in her manipulation of blood, being able to gain greater strength by literally bathing herself in bloodshed. She can throw orb shaped projectiles made out of blood as well as being able to reduce herself into a red liquid. From there, she is able to form structures out of her mass to ensnare her opponents and even maintain them after she has reconstituted. Synopsis Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in the fighters of his own creation. Warrior blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced his most effective enforcer yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker, she preys on those deemed enemies of the empire. During kombat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin. Shao Kahn has a new mission for this formidable kombatant: discover Quan Chi's true intentions and kill him if he plots betrayal of the emperor. In her ending, she is revealed to have been magically brainwashed by the necromancer Quan Chi in killing Shao Kahn. When he was vanquished, the blood of the flying viscera of what was once her master spilled onto her body and absorbed it through her skin. This resulted in her absorbing Kahn's power. Using this newfound strength, she stormed through the Brotherhood of Shadow, a legion of demonic assassins, single-handed. At the end, she finally confronted Quan Chi and killed him, taking revenge. Afterwards, she disappeared, waiting in secret for the day her master would be resurrected. Trivia *Skarlet is the third character in the series to have started out as a rumor to gain a playable role. *Skarlet is the second slime girl to appear in a major fighting game franchise, the first being Dural from Virtua Fighter. Category: Characters Category: Video game characters